The present invention relates to a machine for cleaning, disinfection and deparasitation of animals, more specifically domestic pets, from among those comprising a cabin of a suitable size for the animal and provided with means for cleaning, disinfection and deparasitation of said animal, attached to a programming and control chamber for these means of the type used in public animal hygiene and cleaning establishments, although at a domestic level.
This invention is mainly characterised by a circuit for recirculation of the cleaning water and for mixing said water with clean lukewarm water, in addition to a circuit for discharging liquids to the drainage, as well as by glass panels which allow the animal to see outside the cabin.
Cabins for cleaning, disinfecting and deparasitation of animals are known which are also provided with means for a final drying of said animals, but such cabins present a problem which is mainly centred on two aspects: they create a state of depression for the animal, and they give rise to considerable periods of inactivity which reduce the profitability of said cabin.
The first problem stems from the animals remaining for a long time inside a small, closed and dark cabin, which implies an extremely stressful experience for said animals.
As regards the second aspect, during a full cleaning and drying cycle there is a considerable period of inactivity, corresponding to the drying time, during which the cabin cannot be used for cleaning, which implies that the number of cabins must be increased to obtain a certain productivity, with the resulting increase in cost.
In this sense, Utility Model ES 1027445 can be cited, which incorporates a closet containing the programming and control units for the machine, independent from the cleaning-drying cabin.
The machine for cleaning, disinfecting and deparasitation of animals which is disclosed by the invention, as it comprises an independent unit which is completely separate from the animal drying stage, solves in a fully satisfactory manner the second aspect of the aforementioned disadvantages, as such cleaning machine can start a new cycle immediately after each operational cycle, that is, it can operate continuously as after each cleaning cycle the animal shall exit it to enter a fully independent drying stage, leaving the cleaning machine free to be immediately reused.
A further aspect of the aforementioned disadvantages is solved by the structure of the machine case which comprises the cabin consisting mainly of glass panels, as well as the access door, so that the animal may always see the surroundings of the cabin, and particularly its masters or other people, which naturally reduces the stress of the experience.
Also provided is the possibility of placing inside the cabin movable partitions which create compartments which allow more than one animal to be cleaned simultaneously, depending on their size.
A further characteristic of the invention, the aforementioned recirculation of cleaning water, incorporates, in order to obtain an ideal pressure in the water stream, a vane delivery motor pump with which the water pressure overcomes the animal""s fur and manages a deep cleaning.
The water discharge nozzles have been designed to produce a mist which achieves a two-sided effect: on one hand the water will not harm the animal, despite being ejected at a high pressure, and in addition the animal will be thoroughly soaked, reaching its skin, so that all dirt is removed.
The water circuit comprises two inlets, one for hot and one for cold water, which meet at a thermostatic valve which allows regulating the effective temperature at will and which feeds an accumulator reservoir provided with a supporting electrical resistor, in turn aided by an electro valve, which opens as the cycle starts and closes when the accumulator reservoir water is used, either by timing or by a program.
The water contained in the accumulator reservoir is supplied, through at least one more electro valve and by means of the aforementioned motor pump, to the spray nozzles which are conveniently directed towards the area provided for the animal, with a residual water drain provided at the base of the cabin, and with said accumulator reservoir provided with a drainage motor pump, preferably vaned, allowing to selectively eliminate the residual water.
Two filters ensure that both the evacuation water and the recycled water are suitably residue-free.
In addition two diaphragm dosing motor pumps are provided, for dosing of any liquid or gel regardless of its viscosity, which allows the use of a much wider range of products, and particularly does not limit the machine to low viscosity special products. This dosing control can be performed by the motor pump itself or by the machine program.
The door, which as mentioned above is mainly transparent, is provided with a safety switch which shuts down the system in the event of it being opened during the operational cycle of the machine.
The door also incorporates an angular section railing in order to protect the sealing gaskets of the door from the nails of the animal""s paws.
The machine incorporates a programmable logic controller aided by the corresponding program for control of each and every element-which takes part in the system, also being provided with a touch-sensitive screen for adjustment or visualization of programs and for programming.
The cabin itself, preferably consisting of stainless steel, in order to permit a virtually indefinite lifetime, allows due to its nature to carry out autoclave operations at a high temperature in order to achieve its full disinfection.